Prénoms
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: TRADUCTION - Il venait toujours à la même heure, commandant toujours la même boisson, donnant toujours un prénom différent à mettre sur le gobelet... Qu'arrive t'il lorsque Blaine décide de jouer au même jeu ?


_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Me voilà de retour avec une traduction d'un one-shot de **xBleedingBlackRosex**, "Names"._

_J'en suis tombée amoureuse, et je voulais le partager avec vous, ce que l'auteur a gentiment accepté. N'hésitez pas à lui laisser vos commentaires, que je me ferais un plaisir de traduire pour elle._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Pich'_

* * *

><p>Parfois, Blaine était absolument certain qu'il agissait ainsi juste pour le rendre fou.<p>

Blaine l'avait rencontré lors de son tout premier jour de travaux. Il avait réussi à obtenir un travail à temps partiel en tant que _barista _au café du coin. Il avait accompli tout son apprentissage et était avait rapidement prit le pli de prendre les commandes et préparer les boissons, le tout avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il avait toujours été un garçon assez social, après tout. Il avait immédiatement sût qu'il allait aimer ce travail.

Mais après, il était entré.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et le visage de Blaine se figea. Son _corps_ entier se figea. Ce n'était pas un client ordinaire; c'était carrément un _top-modèle_. Il avait des cheveux bruns savamment coiffé, de magnifiques yeux transparents, de fines lèvres roses, et un long, fin manteau en une matière que Blaine était sûr d'avoir vu dans le dernier numéro de Vogue. Son _gaydar _devint dingue. _Garde la tête froide_, se mit-il en garde. _Ne fais pas des avances aux clients. C'est totalement inapproprié. Tu vas te faire virer. Reste juste calme._

« Salut ! »

Sa résolution fut jetée aux oubliettes la seconde même où il entendit cette voix angélique.

« Hey. » Il ne pût s'empêcher de répondre, miroitant le grand sourire du garçon.

« Je peux un grand mocha sans sucre, s'il vous plait ? »

« Je …euh… » fut la réponse intelligente de Blaine. Oh mon dieu. Secoue-toi ! Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Bien sûr. Ca fera quatre cinquante. » Il enregistra la commande et attrapa un Goblet vide et un marqueur. « Quel est votre prénom ? »

« Alex. » répondit le brun, lui tendant le montant correct. Blaine inscrivit le nom sur le gobelet, se sentant un peu intrigué sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et mit rapidement la monnaie dans la caisse avant de se tourner pour préparer la commande. _Je devais demander son prénom_, se défendit-il. _Je ne lui faisait pas des avances. Ca fait parti du job. Reprends-toi ! Doux Jésus … _

Il se retourna pour trouver Alex toujours là, souriant avec espoir. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond. Ignorant la réaction de son corps, il lui sourit à son tour et lui donna la boisson avec un joyeux : « Et voilà ! Bonne journée. »

« A vous aussi. »

Et sur ce, Alex tourna gracieusement sur place, et sortit à toute vitesse du café. Blaine le fixa avec une expression idiote et vaseuse, reprenant ses esprits uniquement lorsque sa coéquipière Carry revint de la pièce de derrière avec des nouveaux grains de café. Il se retourna vers la caisse.

Mais Alex continua d'envahir ses pensées pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi suivant, Alex revint, lui offrant le même sourire éclatant comme si il était content de le voir, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Blaine dût s'efforcer de ne pas rayonner vers lui, de l'autre côté du comptoir, comme un parfait idiot.<p>

« Un grand mocha sans sucre ? » commanda Alex à nouveau.

« Bien sûr. Ca fera quatre cinquante. » Il prit l'argent d'Alex et attrapa un gobelet, ajoutant, « Prénom ? » même si il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air flippant, cependant, alors il prétendit ne pas s'en rappeler.

« Taylor. »

Son marqueur - déjà en train de commencer le « A » - resta en suspens. _Quoi ? _Son sourire se fana alors qu'il se tournait pour observer le visage du garçon de plus près. C'était d_éfinitivement _le même individu que le jour précédent. _Que diable … _Décidant d'y penser plus tard, il inscrit le nouveau prénom et tendit le gobelet à Carry, se retournant vers la caisse pour prendre la commande du prochain client. Il observa du coin de l'œil Carry donner sa boisson à Alex - Taylor ? -, et le garçon fit un signe de tête pour la remercier et partit. Blaine manqua presque ce que le vieil homme en face de lui était en train de commander, trop omnibulé qu'il était à regarder la sortie. _Qui_ es _tu _?

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, la même chose se produisit, à part que cette fois-ci, le prénom sur le gobelet de café fut « Jeffrey ». Il en avait assez à la fin. Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Blaine se glissa jusqu'à Carry et lui demanda si elle savait quel était le problème.<p>

« Oh, lui ? » Elle sourit, pointant son doigt vers la porte de sortie avec un air connaisseur. « Personne ne connait son prénom. La plupart d'entre nous s'y référent comme l'homme-au-Mocha. Il vient ici depuis un an maintenant, prenant toujours le même satané Mocha mais ne donnant jamais deux fois le même nom. Je ne _savais_ même pas qu'il y avait tellement de prénoms masculins ! » Remarquant un nouveau client, elle s'avança pour l'aider, laissant Blaine temporairement perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était curieux. Ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient échangé plus que les questions et réponses requises, et les salutations et au-revoir en passant. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher; il y avait en lui un besoin irrépressible d'en apprendre plus, de découvrir la vérité.

_Homme-au-Mocha, je vais trouver quel est ton vrai prénom même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire !_

* * *

><p>Blaine n'agit pas immédiatement. Il joua le jeu durant les jours qui suivirent. Il ne travaillait pas les week-ends, mais Carry l'avait déjà informé que l'homme-au-Mocha ne venait que rarement durant ceux-ci. Pour une raison quelconque, il fut soulagé de l'apprendre.<p>

Lundi, cependant, il entra finalement en action. Le magasin était presque vide; il n'y avait pas d'autres clients dans la file. Il prit la monnaie comme d'habitude, mais ne demanda pas le prénom. A la place, il écrivit quelque chose sur le gobelet et le passa à Carry pour qu'elle le remplisse. Elle le lut et étouffa un petit rire. L'homme-au-Mocha haussa délicatement les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

Blaine l'observa de près lorsque Carry lui tendit le Mocha sans sucre et qu'il lut le gobelet.

**Yeux Magnifiques.**

Le garçon sourit largement, et Blaine vit le léger rougissement de ses joues alors qu'il se retournait et se dirigeait vers l'extérieur à toute vitesse, tenant son café de ses deux mains comme s'il était effrayé de le laisser tomber.

« Donc … » Carry se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. « Tu l'aimes bien ? »

Blaine hésita, son corps entier paralysé.

Carry secoua la tête, et agita une main. « Ne répond pas à ça. Je sais déjà. Bonne chance, mec. Si tu découvre son vrai prénom, dis-le moi, okay ? »

Blaine opina, souriant de soulagement. Carry ne lui avait pas paru homophobe, mais dans une ville comme celle-ci, il ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent. Il était juste heureux que sa collègue ne pensait pas qu'il soit une erreur de la nature. Découvrir qu'en fait elle l'encourageait était presque un miracle.

* * *

><p>Le jour d'après, le gobelet de l'homme-au-Mocha affichait <strong>Cheveux Parfaits<strong>, ce qui l'amena à glousser et à remettre délicatement sa frange en place. L'après midi suivant, **Peau Sans Défauts **fit gagner à Blaine un clin d'œil. Après vint **Sourire Adorable**. Et après ça, **Rire Contagieux**. Et cela continua, pour une autre semaine entière. Il continua de revenir à la charge avec de nouvelles choses qu'il trouvait attirantes chez le garçon, et peu-à-peu le brun commença à lui parler un peu plus. Blaine découvrit qu'il allait au Lycée William McKinley, et qu'il avait un demi-frère dans l'équipe de football, et qu'il était dans le glee club de son lycée. Cette dernière partie avait conclu l'affaire. _Yep. J'ai un coup de cœur pour lui. Un grand, énorme, gros coup de cœur. Et je ne connais même pas son prénom ! C'est juste totalement cruel._

Mais le lundi après-midi suivant, il ne vint pas pour son Mocha habituel. Blaine fut surpris de voir à quel point cela l'ennuya. Il tenta de se persuader qu'il n'y avait rien de grave - il avait probablement dût rester tard au lycée, ou rencontrer des amis quelque part, ou avait beaucoup de travail scolaire - mais il se sentit nerveux durant l'ensemble de son poste, sa tête bondissant à chaque fois qu'il entendait carillonner la cloche au dessus de la porte. Il était presque abattu lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là sans l'avoir vu.

Lorsque l'homme-au-Mocha revint le jour suivant, cependant, il découvrit que son malaise n'était pas infondé.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il, fixant la main du garçon, déployée pour prendre sa boisson à Blaine.

« Hum ? » Il baissa les yeux. Un hématome sombre jaunissait sur son poignet. Il retira rapidement son bras, replaçant sa manche timidement. « Je- Ca - Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Et là Blaine réussit à surprendre son regard, et il en eût le souffle coupé. Il _connaissait _ce regard. Il avait cette expression sur le visage juste une année auparavant, après tout. Il connaissait trop bien cet embarras, cette douleur, cette frustration.

_Persécution._

Sans même en décider consciemment, il atteignit et recouvrit les mains de l'Homme-au-Mocha, tenant le gobelet de café avec les siennes, notant son léger tressaillirent lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact. « Hey … » Murmura-t-il. « Es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? ».

L'Homme-au-Mocha se mordit les lèvres. « Je … » Il voulait clairement dire quelque chose. Mais il finit par soupirer et se reculer doucement. Blaine pouvait le voir se refermer. « Ouais. Je vais bien. Rien que je ne puisse gérer tout seul. Merci pour - pour le café. » Il se retourna, mais pas avant que Blaine puisse le surprendre à murmurer « A demain, Blaine ».

Il resta immobile durant deux bonnes minutes après ça.

_C'est la première fois qu'il utilise mon prénom…_

* * *

><p>L'Homme-au-Mocha semblait aller bien le jour suivant. Ou du moins, aussi bien qu'un adolescent pouvait l'être un mardi après-midi. Carry était affectée à la caisse à cet instant, mais lorsqu'elle vit le brun arriver, elle lança un gobelet vide à Blaine avec un sourire taquin. Il lui tira la langue, offrant un sourire chaleureux à l'Homme-au-Mocha, et griffonna un mot avant de préparer le Mocha sans sucre avec une aisance dût à l'expérience.<p>

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher lorsqu'il lui tendit la boisson.

L'Homme-au-Mocha s'immobilisa. Il sembla réfléchir à sa réponse, sa tête adorablement penchée sur le côté, ses yeux hypnotisant Blaine sans le moindre effort.

« Oui. » Répondit-il finalement. « Merci. »

Blaine observa le fashionista prendre une gorgée de sa boisson et commencer à partir. Mais, alors, il souleva son gobelet et lut le mot gribouillé sur la surface courbe, et s'arrêta en titubant. Doucement, tellement doucement, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers Blaine, les yeux écarquillés, confus, troublé. Il se contenta de sourire et lui fit un signe de tête appuyé. Après un moment, l'Homme-au-Mocha lui offrit un petit sourire en retour et continua vers la porte, ses doigts parcourant le mot inscrit au stylo.

**Courage.**

* * *

><p>Le jour qui suivit, l'Homme-au-Mocha entra avec une fille à la peau foncée, clairement une de ses amies. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à la caisse, elle ne manqua pas les sourires que les deux garçons échangèrent, et Blaine vit son regard s'attarder sur son badge.<p>

« Ah, donc tu est le Gars-du-Café ! » dit-elle d'une voix chantante.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

L'Homme au Mocha rougit et mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la fille. « Mercedes, tais-toi. » Murmura-t-il. Puis, revêtant son habituel sourire, il se tourna vers Blaine et dit : « Ma commande habituelle, s'il te plait. Elle prendra un Frappacino glacé. »

« Tu as raison, » murmura la fille qui s'appelait apparemment Mercedes, en aparté, alors qu'il enregistrait la commande, « Il est mignon! »

« Mercedes ! » siffla L'Homme-au-Mocha. Blaine retint son rire alors qu'il voyait ses joues rougir de gêne. Puis, ce qu'il avait dit lui vint à l'esprit. Attends … _A-t'il dit que j'étais mignon ? _Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux du client régulier du Lima Bean lorsqu'il lui rendit la monnaie, et il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la décharge électrique qui résulta du contact. Il nota rapidement « Mercedes » sur le Frappacino de la fille et le tendit à Carry, faisant le Mocha du brun lui-même afin de pouvoir y écrire « **Mignon quand rougit **».

« Et voilà … »

« Attends » L'interrompit Mercedes, poussant son ami sur le côté d'un coup de hanche, et volant le gobelet avant que Blaine ne puisse lui passer. Elle le scruta minutieusement, puis se fendit d'un sourire. Elle inclina la tête vers Blaine avec une approbation évidente avant de passer le gobelet. « Mince, peau-pâle, tu ne lui a _toujours_ pas donné ton prénom ? Ca fait quoi, un mois ? »

Le « peau-pâle » se contenta de rougir et la tira hors du magasin, adressant un sourire d'adieu à Blaine alors qu'ils partaient.

Il soupira et s'appuya lourdement sur le comptoir. _Elle a raison_, réalisa-t-il. Cela faisait quatre semaines qu'il travaillait au Lima Bean. Il avait pensé pouvoir connaitre le prénom de l'Homme-au-Mocha plus vite que ça. Mais il appréciait le challenge. Les prénoms-compliments offraient clairement au garçon au moins un peu de joie, et Blaine avait la vague suspicion qu'il n'était pas très souvent l'objet de flatterie. Il était plus qu'heureux de changer ça.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines supplémentaires passèrent. L'Homme-au-Mocha continua de venir chaque jour de la semaine après ses cours, commandant son « habituel » et souriant à chaque fois qu'il lisait le nouveau « prénom » du jour sur son gobelet. Bien sûr, il ne se voyaient pas tout le temps. Parfois, il arrivait lorsque Blaine était à l'arrière du magasin et Carry le servait à sa place, ou certains jours il ne venait simplement pas ( Blaine suspectait toujours le pire, et était toujours soulagé lorsqu'il revenait le lendemain après-midi sans aucune blessure visible), ou il y eût un vendredi où Blaine fut trop malade pour venir travailler. Quelques fois, L'Homme-au-Mocha amenait un ami ou deux de son glee club avec lui, mais la plupart du temps il était toujours seul, laissant échapper un autre renseignement sur sa vie que Blaine ruminait durant tout le reste de son poste. Blaine ne savait pas si il le faisait exprès ou non. Qu'importe, il se découvrait assemblant minutieusement ensemble les petits morceaux de la vie de cette homme, impatient de découvrir le résultat final.<p>

Et là, enfin, il fut finalement récompensé de sa persistance.

L'Homme-au-Mocha arriva comme chaque jour de la semaine, émergeant de la légère averse de neige à l'extérieur, les joues rougies, et une écharpe de styliste autour de son cou. Blaine lui sourit radieusement et attrapa un nouveau gobelet et le marqueur. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à écrire, il sentit une main douce et froide sur la sienne. Il leva la tête pour croiser le regard bleu-vert, confus.

« S'il te plait… Laisse moi… »

Il pouvait voir que le garçon était nerveux. Mais il lui tendit le gobelet et le marqueur sans un mot. Les papillons dans son estomac se multiplièrent. _S'il vous plait, faites qu'il écrive son vrai prénom…_

Puis, le gobelet et le stylo lui furent rendus. Blaine tourna rapidement le récipient entre ses mains pour y trouver une belle écriture calligraphiée en noir. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

_**Kurt Hummel.**_

Il y avait un numéro de téléphone en dessous.

Sa tête se releva brusquement au son de la cloche au dessus de la porte. Kurt était parti. Il était parti sans attendre la réponse de Blaine. Il n'avait même pas pris sa boisson. Il était venu avec pour seul objectif de donner son numéro à Blaine.

« Blaine ? » Il entendit la voix de Carry derrière lui. « C'était l'Homme-au-Mocha ? » Il ne répondit pas. Elle attrapa son épaule et le secoua. « Blaine ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ».

« Kurt. » Sa voix était faible, étranglée.

« Quoi ? » Elle fronça les sourcils.

Il se débarrassa du tablier du Lima Bean d'un coup sec, le jetant négligemment vers la porte de la salle de derrière et il s'élança à l'extérieur du comptoir. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. « Son prénom ! » cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule. « C'est Kurt ! ».

Elle resta bouche-bée, puis laissa échapper un cri de joie. « _Enfin_ ! ».

Il se précipita au travers des portes en direction du parking. Il regarda autour de lui frénétiquement à la recherche de ces cheveux bruns qui lui étaient si familiers, de ces yeux à l'essence ensorcelante, de cette peau pâle, douce.

_Là !_

« Kurt ! » Appela-t-il, se précipitant sur le parking vers le garçon, qui s'immobilisa alors qu'il était sur le point de prendre place au volant du large Navigator noir. Il se redressa juste à l'instant où Blaine l'atteignit, plié en deux et tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Blaine … » Kurt semblait maintenant peu sûr de lui, hésitant, effrayé. « Je suis désolé, je - »

« Es-ce que tu va revenir ? » Bredouilla Blaine. Puis, se reprenant un peu plus, il se redressa à nouveau, et reformula cela. « Je - Je veux dire… Est-ce que tu voudrais venir prendre un café avec moi ? Comme … comme rendez-vous ? Peut être ? »

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. Mais son visage se fendit du plus beau des sourires. Et Blaine pouvait se sentir craquer ici et maintenant, craquer pour le mystérieux Homme-au-Mocha, craquer pour le garçon timide qui avait tenté sa chance avec lui et donné son vrai prénom finalement, craquer pour _tout_ de lui.

« J'adorerais. »

* * *

><p><em>Votre avis est toujours le bienvenu :)<em>


End file.
